Ouga Makyouin
Ouga Makyouin (魔境院逢牙 Makyouin Oga) is a the sixth Yatahagane who turned into a wandering ghost and is Fuyuzora Kogarashi's Master and first love. Appearance Ouga is a young woman with unkempt black long hair and wears a military uniform. She has a large scar over right cheek and like Yuuna, has a wisp on flowing on her head. She has considerably large breasts in which she comically didn't notice, much to Hibari and Karura's chagrin. She also wears a matching megatama necklace with Kogarashi. She is noted by others to be extremely intimidating despite her claiming that her face naturally looks that way. Personality Brave, bold and even outright cheerful, Ouga is seen as the toughest female ghost due to her reputation as a former Yatahagane. She's also quite stubborn as the moment she deduce that Yuuna was Garandou, she refused to listen to anyone until she was completely subdued. Background 100 years ago, Ouga Makyouin died during a battle against a monster named Garandou. She became a wandering ghost until she met a young Kogarashi who tries to protect her from an evil spirit only to lose and nearly die. After saving him, she questioned the boy's actions on why he tried to save her despite being a ghost which he answered that he simply couldn't leave her alone. Curious, she began to follow him and watches in amusement as he gets possessed by other ghosts and spirits. She then decided to take Kogarashi as a disciple but he refused. After Kogarashi beats an evil spirit and realized he took in some spiritual power from when Ouga saved him did he officially accept her offer. In return of the training, Ouga simply asked Kogarashi to help her pass on. She would then make him go through a hellish training, numerous excorcism missions, and underworld martial art tournaments. During one of the tournaments, she was she capture by a wolf man named Zakuro until she was saved by Kogarashi. To commemorate the victory and completion of his training, she uses her spiritual clothing to create a matching megatama that he also won in the tournament. When Garandou returned, Ouga, Fuyuzora, and many others including Zakuro gathered together to defeat it where their final battle took place behind the moon. Everyone in the battle eventually gave all their spiritual power to Kogarashi allowing him to beat Garandou with a powerful punch. Afterwards, she, Fuyuzora, and Zakuro would travel to different worlds defeating many Evil Gods. She supposedly pass on, but returns to the human world to find Garandou is still alive and seeks to defeats it again. Plot Intro Arc Ouga Makyouin is first mentioned after Kogarashi defeated the Dragon God, Ryuuga Genshiro under the claim he trained under a powerful ghost that gave him great power. Karura Arc She is fleetingly mentioned again when Hiougi Karura reveals Kogarashi's true identity as a Yatahagane. Byakuei Arc She is briefly seen when Fuyuzora has a dream about her, begging to not leave him behind. She makes an actual appearance when Matora sees her on top of the Yuragi Inn and tries to pick a fight with her. Matora was clearly outmatched, and Kogarashi soon arrives, shocked by her sudden appearance. When everyone else arrives she finally introduces herself and decides to talk about her past with them at the villa they were staying at. Abilities Due being a sixth Yatahagane, she is an extremely powerful ghost for her devastating spiritual abilities, but only a few characters can rival hers are Kogarashi Fuyuzora, Nonko Arahabaki in her 1000 litter form, Yuuna Yunohara in her Garandou form, and Byakuei Tenko. She easily punches Kogarashi Fuyuzora, a powerful spiritual fighter in his right, with a single blow, which leaves him unconscious after he denies the claim that Yuuna is Garandou itself (but this is true when Byakuei Tenko reveals the truth). Trivia * Being the only known Yatahagane shown in the series, Ouga is one of very few people who fully trained Kogarashi. * Even as a ghost, Ouga is able to escape from the other world and reach human world. * By far, Ouga is the only youkai/ghost to defeat the supposed unbeatable Matora. Category:Yatahagane Category:Females